Perfect Strangers
by Silver Ame Tsukino
Summary: She had been kidnapped so they could get in the fast lane. He had to find her because it was his fault they were on New Earth. "So our only hope is a stranger?" Martha realizes some things on that motorway on New Earth.


Perfect Strangers

Summary: She had been kidnapped so they could get in the fast lane. He had to find her because it was his fault they were on New Earth. "So our only hope is a stranger?"

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, Freema would've been in Season 4 along with Catherine. Oh, David would've loved that! [well I would've loved it more]

"Hardly know her, I was too busy showing off." The Doctor looked down at the car hovering below. "Oh, I lied to her." Yet, when Martha was taken the Doctor had felt both his hearts stop. She wasn't meant to be on this planet. He had only meant to keep Martha a little longer.

_She was a brilliant guest._ [Really, why had he thought he'd take her on just one trip? He knew himself, it hadn't worked with Rose. Donna had been scared off. Martha had faced possible death on the Moon, gave him her last breath and he thought one trip would work?]

_Oh, she was a fast learner. She had her moments of fear, like any other human._ [Those witches in 1599 had been killing people, of course she would be afraid. She'd be rather arrogant if she wasn't.]

_Oh, but she was able to become level headed quickly enough._ [Really, expelliarmus? Neither he nor the great Bard himself had thought of it! A Harry Potter fan helping defeat alien witches works out rather well. Saved planet Earth too.]

_He wanted her to stick around longer._

_Just a bit longer. _[He was selfish. She pushed him and he pushed back. He liked the dynamic. It was a change to how things were with Rose.]

She _wasn't_ replacing Rose.

_And he didn't fancy her. Just thought she was rather brilliant._ [Oh and not to mention beautiful when she was figuring things out. The way her face lit up, oh he wouldn't trade that for anything.]

/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I don't even know where I am." Martha told them. It was true and she didn't even know anything about him. "If I die here my parents, my mum and dad...they wouldn't even know I was here." Martha couldn't help, but think about how unusual it was for her to go off with some random stranger.

_It was that stupid genetic transfer. _[Just a genetic transfer her foot! If that was a genetic transfer then she wanted a real kiss to compare! And since when was it alright for blokes to kiss her after knowing her for less than an hour?]

_Then he chatted her up, offered to take her to space with him._ [Oh, the silly alien knew once he mention time travel he'd have her interest. He probably hooked the Rose girl the same way. How many others before Rose though?]

_Just one trip, he said._ [She wasn't going to complain if he wanted to do more than one trip. She would put her foot down, if he kept bring up that Rose girl. There was no way some alien was going to keep comparing her to some stranger she didn't know! Maybe Rose was the best thing since slice bread, if he wanted her he should have kept her around. She, Martha Jones, was no one's substitute.]

_If her life wasn't in danger, if the people around her weren't in danger, would she have realized she was off with a stranger?_ [Maybe she wouldn't have. She wasn't infallible. An alien had taken her off to see places and she was trying not to fall for him. Obviously he was still depressed over his ex.]

"...You haven't seen the things he can do." Oh, but Martha found herself with one new belief. The Doctor would save them. All of them.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Oh and save them he did! Opening up the motorway and allowing all of the underground out? Completely brilliant! "Martha Jones, its been a while since I've seen your face."

Oh if that man wasn't chatting her up, she needed to learn more about aliens then.

Martha hugged the Doctor after the Face of Boe's death. Though his death left Martha with even more questions then the two idiots that kidnapped her.

She had traveled with a perfect stranger.

Saved her hospital and Earth with a perfect stranger.

That was all great, except...Martha Jones was not some child that found the traveling/adventure to be enough. She would find out more about this _Doctor_, even if she had to insert her-foot-into-her-mouth. Because that man _always_ talks, but he _never_ says anything important!

They weren't going to be just two strangers sharing life-threatening adventures in a blue box.

That wasn't the style of Martha Jones.


End file.
